Egil Harlaw
Egil Harlaw the current King of Salt and Rock of the Iron isles and lord Ten Towers and Isle of Harlaw he is first born son of Boremund Harlaw and Briggite Drumm Appearance Huge frame like many other ironmen males have, with piercing gaze and many scars and tattoos covering his body. He Wears either bright colors and many lines of foreign coins, jewels and fingerbones taken by the iron price. 6’6 tall and his ruddy hair show clearly his Drumm blood and the ironmen strength. Personality He always thirsts for knowledge,old lore and new exploration and will go to far reaches to get more of both. He is a patient man , and one of the most cunning in the iron islands. He cares deeply for his kin,folk and family and does many things to have them prosper. He enjoys a good talk and always looks for new diplomatic and military opportunities History Born 35 years ago in the middle of the winter as a healthy and a heavy baby, Egil was thought to be a blessing from the Drowned God to his family. As other ironmen nobles he was trained in naval command, combat, logistics and on the nature of the sea. And since he was a Haralw he was thought how to write and read as well, from years seven onwards he began to train in the skill of the longsword, throwing weapons, and hunting. Since 15 years of age he often traveled the Island of Harlaw befriending many of his kin and folk, including the other noble houses of the island as well as the smallfolk village elders and their captains. Ever since then, his respect for the traditional professions of the ironmen, the fishermen,the whaler and the trader impressed him and ever since he became a lord of the Island of Harlaw he always supported the said professions and brought prosperity to the Island, which even more increased its wealth and population, two things Haralw had the most of all other islands in the Sunset Sea. -From the year 16 onward he sailed to the east with his uncle Hjalmar where they shared many adventures and sailed to the: Summer Isles, The Basilisk Isles, New Ghis, Free Cities, The Slavers Bay and in the end the Shivering Sea where they served as sell sails,traded eastern goods,reaved and hunted pirates and bounty targets to the landmass of Ib where they served as privateers and elite guards of the God King. -At the age of 22 he married Morrigan Goodbrother, sister of Harren Goodbrother, to this day they are happily married and he often gives her many gifts in the form of servants,slaves and riches.In the same year they got their first children , twins Harras and Ubbe. and two years later they got their daughter Skadi. Ever since the marrige the Harren and Egil often went east to reave together and brought many riches and glory to their Islands and their peoples. At the age of 30 he officially signed a law document called: *The Harlaw Charter* where any potential captain would be helped financially by the Harlaws to start their business and in return they would train and serve as organized household guard in their localities or if incapable of military service give a yearly tribute in coin,salt or vinegar. The charter also freed the sworn vassals of the Haralw’s a part of their taxes and tributes which greatly improved their loyalty to the Harlaw family and provided developed workforce and more potential soldiers. The charter also encouraged trade with the Westerlands, the harlaw longships keeping the route clean from any brigand,pirates or enforcers. A deal was made with Lord Tybold Lannister that the Harlaw traders would get tax free trade and in return the Harlaw ships would protect the bay and Lannisport if needed. The deal brought great prosperity to all the captains of the Island and feed many of the mouths of the Ironmen families, as well as improved relations between the two lords. At the age of 32 , he used his gained capital to build more ships and planted a forest of northern pine in the north of the Island to protect the ports from the heavy winds and make the centre of the island farmable and usable for cattle raising. Currently Egil is waging war against the mad Kraken Goren Greyjoy and is preparing his invasion of Pyke and liberation of the Old Wyk, keeping his forces at the ready alongside his allies and friends. Recent Events 400 AC: Iron Born Civil War Goren Greyjoy the mad kraken proclaimed himself the King of the Iron Islands and assaulted his major bannermen, including those of Great Wyk,Harlaw and Pyke. Leading a force of eastern mercenaries and red god followers he waged war against his own mother, Alyce Harlaw who herself took up Pyke with a resistance force of around five hundred men. After three unsuccessful breaching attempts Goren disengaged since most of his mercenary force was destroyed or wounded. Leaving with a giant fleet of around 300 ships, he sailed south , towards King's Landing. After the resistance grew to nearly all islands, two armies formed on Great Wyk led by Harren Goodbrother and on Harlaw, led by Egil Harlaw. Together they retook Old Wyk and advanced quickly on Pyke, relieving Pyke castle, Lordsport and castle Wynch. Meenwhile the crew of Goren mutinied against Gore and returned home after executing him thus ending the Ironborn civil war. After his death, Kali Greyjoy was put in charge of Island of Pyke. Misc Likes Champion warfare,wrestling, good and honest folk, exploration,fighting, educating his children, his family and kin, doing deeds and making diplomacy, fruitfulness,good and honest talk,his crew,books and the ironborn. Dislikes Deserts,tropical jungles, fools, maniacs, thoughtless action, impatience, vengeful people, sore losers, pompous nobles, official behaviour,cowards. Weaknesses Naive to good schemers, Will do everything for his kin,folk and family, dull pain in his leg and shoulder when the weather changes. He has weak concentration if the topic does not interest him , even when important which causes him trouble in many situations, and him disliking the formal talk and pompous nobles does him little good in talk with the majority of the mainlander nobles. Category:RP Characters